Stranger in Equestria
by ObsessedConanFan
Summary: The ponies in Equestria are about to meet a human, a human grounded firmly in logic and does not accept anything that really conflicts with his reality...this should be fun Yes, summary is terrible but let's do this !
1. Arriving in Ponyville

AN: I do not own MLP:FIM or Detective Conan, they belong to their owners.

It was a fine day in Equestria, in a small town particularly known as Ponyville. The sun was shining, at least for another few hours, then the pegasi had a rain shower planned for the land. The crops were getting a bit parched after all. An orange earth pony knew this in particular. She was frowning softly at a slightly withered plant. "I hope Rainbow hurries up with that rain," the mare said softly.

The earth pony, known as AppleJack, took off her signature hat and fanned herself with it. It had been a hot summer, and the fall was on its way. The last few crops were growing before the winter chill would set in, and the last heated days of summer were beginning to fade away. There was a chill to the air, a cold that promised a very icy winter.

AppleJack walked towards the town, intent on seeing her other friends. Maybe Rarity would have some cloth or scraps that she could use to defend her plants from the heat. At the very least the watermelon, it was so exposed in the sun. She trotted into town, smiling softly at the other townsfolk and saying an occasional, "Hi there."

"Hello AppleJack," a purple unicorn said happily, handing a light purple dragon next to her some quills she had just bought. "I can't wait for a little bit of rain, I bought a new book to read, and the rain would just add the perfect ambiance to read to." Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of Princess Celestia, stood in front of AppleJack with a happy smile.

"Hi there, Twilight," AppleJack said happily and nodded her head in greeting. "Yeah, the crops are needing something to drink, and the ground is getting a little dry. I can't wait for this rain either."

"Ugh, the rain will ruin the air though and make everything all humid!" A refined voice reached the two ponies ears. "And all that humidity will frizzle my mane!" a white unicorn trotted up to the pair, tossing her mane over her shoulder slightly.

AppleJack hid a slight chuckle "I suppose that is true Rarity, but we need the rain." Twilight nodded in agreement smiling faintly even as Rarity snorted in annoyance. "Perhaps, but I do not have to celebrate the fact that my mane is going to suffer" she said once more, about to trot off.

"GUYS!" A rainbow blur dashed by and came to a stop, right above AppleJack's head. "Pinkie is near Everfree forest-" the blue pegasus began only to be interrupted by Rarity "What in all of Equestria is she doing there!"

The blue pegasus, known as Rainbow Dash, rolled her eyes. "I was about to tell you!" she said and then said "She found something really weird." A yellow pegasus lagged behind Rainbow Dash and she said softly "We don't know what it is...we took a look before coming here..." her voice was very quiet, and she seemed hesitant to put her input in.

The yellow pegasus was very quiet, and her name was Fluttershy. "Is it dangerous?!" Twilight asked immediately, nudging the group to began sprinting towards the forest.

"We do not know" Rainbow said as she flew ahead, shouting back to be heard by the group.

"W-We just know we have never seen it before" Fluttershy said softly to Twilight, trotting with the group despite the fact she could fly.

"We better check it out then," AppleJack said quickly as the group headed towards the edge of Everfree forest.

"HEY! HEY!" A pink earth pony, caught their attention with a frantic waving of her hoof. "Over here!" Pinkie Pie shouted, and the group quickly followed her direction.

"...what is that?" Twilight said seeing a prone form lying near Pinkie Pie, the earth pony seemed to have set herself to guard it.

"I dunno Twilight, you are such a smarty-smart-smart pony, I thought maybe you may now" Pinkie said.

"Well it looks wretched, I mean its mane is all sorts of messed up" Rarity said pointing to the black mass on the thing's head. The thing was a small boy, dressed in a blue blazer, blue shorts, a red bow tie, and red tennis shoes. His eyes were lightly closed and obscured by his hair, as well as large glasses.

"Is it sleeping?" Fluttershy said softly, her wings pressed tightly to her body as she shook slightly.

"It looks like it..." AppleJack said and prodded the small, prone form with a hoof. The thing groaned softly, causing all the ponies to jump back slightly.

Whatever this thing was...the ponies were about to find out.

AN: Yeah...I have no excuse for this XD. Expect some OOC-ness, crackiness, and not a lot of plot...yet. Anyways reviews are loved and make my day worthwhile so~~~ Please~~~~


	2. THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!

AN: Here we are with the second chapter of Stranger in Equestria. ^^ I am glad to see there is a bit of interest in this story, and I hope to see more of course XD Reviews are always nice to read and make you feel accomplished ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, or My Little Pony Friendship is magic. Those belong to Gosho Aoyoma and Lauren Faust.

Response to Reviewers:

Reid Hinds: I do plan to make this into a full story. Chapters will come out sporadically depending solely on plot bunnies and when they decide to bite ^^ However I am glad you are interested in it.

Victor de Lioncourt: Thanks ^^

Conan groaned slightly as he began to feel his consciousness returning to him. He made a mental note to himself as he began to hear odd voices. Agasa was no longer allowed to mix acids and bases with corrosive chemicals, things just went badly.

The boy fought a brief battle with his body to open his eyes. His head hurt immensely, he had probably fallen when the explosion had occurred. Sapphire eyes cracked open, and immediately snapped shut once more when the harsh light of the sun hit them. The sun? Had the explosion propelled him outside?!

"Do you think he is okay?" a Southern Accented voice twanged. "He is groaning quite a bit."

"He is waking up, just give him a minute" an obviously female voice stated, almost seeming the calming one of the group.

"I-I hope he is okay..." the boy almost had to strain to hear that voice, whoever was speaking was naturally quiet.

"Do you think he is a spy?! Or a threat? We have never seen anything like him before!"

"He does not seem all that threatening with that horrid mane cut."

"We should throw him a party! I mean we have never seen him in Ponyville before so it must be new, and that means that it needs friends!"

...who were these people? Conan managed to open his eyes fully and was greeted by a pair of sky blue eyes.

"HI!" an enthusiastic voice shouted loudly. "Who are you? My name is Pinkie and I am going to be your first new friend in Ponyville!" the voice continued. The eyes pulled back to show the boy what appeared to be a bright pink pony, staring at him eye to eye.

"..." the boy froze, his mind trying to come up with a logic conclusion. He could not be seeing, what he thought he was seeing. This was not real. He must be dreaming...but why in the world was he dreaming about pastel ponies?!

As the pink pony pulled back, Conan noticed there was quite a little gathering of equines around him. "This...is not...possible" the boy murmured softly, his mind not quite catching up to reality yet.

"OH OH and you can meet a lot more friends! And you can have more friends than you ever had before! Do you like parties?" Pinkie continued her inquiry/greeting/enthusiasm all without noticing the boy's pallor.

"Oh my...he doe snot look very good," Fluttershy chimed in softly, having noticed the boy paling to the color of a sheet.

"Hello," Twilight interjected, "Can you speak?" she asked the boy, trying to get the thing to communicate.

"I can...you should not be able to" the boy said unthinkingly, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Twilight blinked confused at this, what in the world did that statement mean? "This is Ponyville," she changed subjects, sensing that whatever this thing was, it was immensely confused.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, these are my friends," Twilight said and she pointed out her friends with her hoof.

"Rarity," she gestured to the white unicorn who primped her mane slightly.

"AppleJack," The orange earth pony tilted her hat in greeting.

"RainbowDash-" Twilight began only to be interrupted by her. "Fastest flier in all of Ponyville!" she looped in the air a few times to prove her point.

Twilight smiled, amused before continuing. "Fluttershy" the yellow pegasus startled at her name and pawed at the ground.

"N-Nice to meet you" she murmured, hiding her face with her light pink hair.

"And Pinkie Pie is jumping around you" she finished. Indeed the pink earth pony had started bouncing around Conan, her words becoming so quickly spoken they were incoherent.

Conan had continued to pale at the realization that this was not some sort of dream, nothing was fuzzy, it was all clear...despite the ponies. "WHAT?!" he shouted, accompanied by the sound of lots of glass breaking.

The ponies all jumped and looked at Pinkie who was holding a few glass cups, shards of glass were around her on the ground. "What? It was needed!" she shouted tossing another down. The other ponies looked to each other, but then turned back to Conan.

"Um...should I repeat myself?" Twilight asked.

"NO!" Conan said quickly "I understand...well I don't...but...AGHHHH" he growled frustrated, rubbing his head in irritation. He was clearly on edge, fidgeting with his glasses as well.

"We can try to explain more to you in Ponyville" Twilight continued, trying to appease the odd creature. "What should we call you?" she added, trying to be somewhat soothing.

"...Conan" the boy said finally, still very much on edge and glancing about rapidly.

"Nice to meet you, Conan" Twilight chimed and smiled. "If you will follows us, I can lead you to my home in Ponyville."

"All right...fine" Conan said softly as he decided that for now he would play along...maybe this was just a very realistic dream.

The group of equines plus one human headed away from Everfree Forest, back to Ponyville, and to Twilight's home. They hoped to find out what Conan was, and where he had come from, where better to try and look but Twilight's Library?

AN: Another chapter come and gone XD Remember, reviews inspire me, because I know then that people want to read this. That makes me want to write faster!~~~ XD Thanks though for continued support.


	3. Finding out More

AN: Another week (Roughly) another chapter. This one was fun to write and this story is graducally gaining steam. Thanks for all the follows and for the reviews, they are the best thing to read at the end of a long day XD speaking of which, after this disclaimer I will be responding to your reviews once more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Gosho Aoyama owns Conan, and Lauren Faust owns MLP.

Reviews:

Sg91: Thanks, I am glad that you enjoy it ^^

ElementistMagicAkua: Too bad for him. It is not a dream~ Wait no longer, here's your chapter!

pikacutie25: Thanks :D How would you react if something broke all your logic? I am not sure how I would, but most would panic XDD that and well Conan is not enthralled with ponies. Others might be, he won't be~

(Let the next chapter begin~~)

The group of ponies, with one human, walked to the large tree that housed Twilight's library and also doubled as her home. Twilight padded into the home first, opening the door for the rest of the group to come inside.

Conan warily followed, looking around quietly at the odd architecture. Wow, this dream was more detailed than his last. The books were soothing to his frazzled mind however, if only he knew the horrors that lurked within those covers.

Well…horrors to his already shattered mind.

"Spike!" Twilight called out as the group assembled in the center of the large room. A purple dragon padded down the stairs at being called to.

"Yeah, Twilight? Woah!" he came to a complete stand still seeing Conan. "What is that?" he asked bluntly, pointing to the boy. Conan had the same question in his eyes, what in the world was that thing?! It looked almost like a large, pastel purple lizard…

"We don't know Spike," Twilight responded not giving Conan a chance to answer really. Not that he really could, he was still staring at Spike.

"Pinkie found it in the EverFree Forest" Rainbow said already looking at books higher than earth pony height, with the aid of her wings.

"Yeah!" Pinkie enthused adding, "It is really quiet though, we still need to throw it a party!" she bounced around the room, also looking at book titles.

"I am a he, not an it, and my name is Conan" Conan said almost on auto pilot as he glanced at a book title, _Equestrian History Vol 8. Star Swirl The Bearded. _Of course, Conan had no idea what this was, so much for some semblance of normalcy…

"Oh…" AppleJack said and quickly corrected their further speech, "Conan does not have any idea how he got here…and he does not seem to understand anything here."

"I cannot, this does not exist," he said softly, not even sounding mad about it, just factual.

The other ponies went silent at this but Pinkie chose instead to giggle. "Of course we exist, silly." Pinkie walked over to him and then said "If we did not exist, could I do this?" she turned herself upside down and floated there grinning at him.

Conan was silent for a moment for saying "Yes, if you did not exist you could do that."

Rarity said, "Pinkie is not really the best example for normalcy," she tossed her mane slightly.

"Spike, can you find me a book titled _Odd Creatures and Mythical Beings_?" Twilight asked.

Spike saluted and got to work, scanning book titles and anthologies.

"Okay, fella," AppleJack began, "If we don't exist, then why are you experiencing it?"

"It is a dream," Conan said calmly, even as he watched Spike scuttle about the room, his sapphire eyes following anything that happened to move. Even as he tried to find a way to wake himself up.

Rainbow snorted highly amused, "This ain't a dream, if it were, I would be flying with The Wonderbolts right now."

"And I would be enjoying a luncheon with the highest fashionistas, and everypony would be drinking in my every word," Rarity sighed, "They would be asking me for fashion advice…" she added as she seemed distant, thinking about this wonderful reality.

"Guys, we need to focus," Twilight said as she tried to bring everyone back to the situation at hand. "We need to find out everything we can about this thing-I mean Conan," she said at his annoyed glare.

Conan crossed his arms over his chest. He did not really feel like being helpful, otherwise maybe he would tell them things. However, what would he benefit from telling dream equines about him?

Absolutely nothing, that is what.

"I found it!" Spike called out, holding out a large anthology in his right claw. He let it go as a purple aura surrounded it and brought it down to Twilight.

Conan gaped openly, what in the world was that?! This dream was getting weirder and weirder by the second! Was it some sort of telekinesis? That made no sense, that did not really exist. People, and ponies, could not move things with their minds!

The book opened in front of Twilight and the pages began to move, as purple eyes scanned the lines of text quickly.

"No,No,No…he does not have any wings…" she murmured to herself as she flicked through pages. The other ponies gathered around to look over her shoulder. Conan however did not.

"Um…that kind of sounds like him…" Fluttershy murmured and pointed to a page. Immediately the pages stopped turning as the ponies read the info in the text.

"A…hooman?" Twilight murmured as Conan tensed, the inflection was wrong, but the word sounded mostly correct.

"Let me see" Conan muttered, now just wanting to fill his own curiosity. Twilight brought the book over to him with her magic, freaking him out slightly.

Conan shook his head slightly to get rid of his worry and traced the page with his finger as he began to read. His eyes widened steadily, this did sound like humans, but from an odd perspective.

"OW!" he cried out, putting his finger to his mouth, of all the times to get a paper cut!

…Wait.

Conan's eyes widened to saucers and he pulled his finger out of his mouth and he stared in a mixture of shock and fear. "…I cut myself"

"Oh, are you okay?!" Fluttershy whispered very worried and was about to move closer but Conan's next words stopped her.

"But…you cannot cut yourself or injure yourself in a dream," he said this as he went starkly white and then backed away rapidly shaking his head.

"Conan?" Twilight said as Conan tensed.

"NO!" he snarled suddenly causing all the ponies and Spike to flinch back. "THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, THIS CANNOT BE REAL!" he shouted.

"There is no such thing as techni-colored horses, they cannot talk, they cannot bounce, they cannot float things! AND THIS CANNOT BE REAL!" he seemed to be speaking more to himself than the ponies.

"YOU CANNOT EXIST!" he shouted finally and charged out of the house, wanting to get away from this crazy place.

AN: Awwww, poor Conan, and poor ponies. Hopefully they can calm him down XD. Guess we will have to wait and see~


	4. Can This Get Any Stranger?

AN: Here is chapter 4 of Stranger in Equestria, I enjoyed writing this one as well XD. These things are always just so much fun to write. Even with Conan being so difficult (Then again perhaps that is the fun part :P )

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or My Little Pony. They belong to Gosho Aoyama, and Hasbro respectively.

Responses to Reviewers:

Pikacutie25: Poor Conan, he cannot accept it yet. He is going to have to though eventually. I was planning on writing that later, but just for plot sake and my own writing times I plan on saving it for a bit later. ^^ Also thanks

Sg91: Closed minds can be blessing but in situations like this, they are such curses XD here is the new chapter~

Tails3491: I am glad you are enjoying it :D Conan is so difficult with these situations XD but that is what makes writing him fun in this case. Here is the next chapter ^^

Conan walked the streets of Ponyville, one hand shoved into the pocket of his blazer. The other hand was fidgeting with his cell phone. He had, had it on him when he had been transported…to wherever the hell this was.

"No reception, not that I was expecting anything different," he growled slightly, and snapped it closed vengefully. Since this was not a dream, Conan was still reeling from this fact, where was he?

The talking equines, god it hurt him physically just to think that, had called this place Ponyville. However what was it exactly? Another world, another dimension; more possibilities that shattered his already fragile perception of logic. Without logic where was he? Well, he knew a few things.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Conan murmured to himself. Right now, no matter how improbable, talking equines was a reality. Since this was the case…how was he going to get home?

"So the ponies have human position in this world…" he muttered trying to sort this out in his mind. A sudden thought occurred to him and he glared slightly. "I swear if anyone tries to put me in some sort of human zoo, they are getting a soccer ball right in the snout-"

No sooner than he had finished this thought, he felt himself picked up accompanied by the sound of squealing.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" he found himself face to face with an aquamarine unicorn. The unicorn had a lyre on her flank and white and light blue hair. Golden eyes met stunned sapphire as the unicorn examined him more closely.

"…Now what" Conan muttered almost to himself resisting the urge to flail. He was being man-handled and he hated that immensely. He had no idea who this strange unicorn was, also the fact that she was so excited to see him.

"BON BON!" the unicorn shouted causing Conan to put his hands to ears and plug his fingers into them. Whoever she was, she was really loud.

"What is it, Lyra?" an earth pony with a beige coat trotted up. She had a blue mane and tail with a rose pink stripe running right down the middle of both her mane and her tail. When she saw Conan, her jaw dropped and she looked stunned.

"No way…" she said sounding shocked as the unicorn shoved Conan into her face.

"YES, a human!" the unicorn, apparently named Lyra, shouted happily. Conan was shocked; everyone had been saying the pronunciation wrong even when they had read it in a book. So how did this unicorn know how to say it correctly?

Lyra turned Conan back to face her and began an itinerary of questions, they were asked in such an order that it was obvious they had been rehearsed.

"What's your name? Where do you come from? Do you come from Earth? Do you call it Earth? Do you know the president? How did you get here? What is your occupation? No wait… Are you a child? A midget? You are not tall enough to be in the adult stage…at least according to research," Lyra rattled off.

Conan gaped openly, unsure if he should answer any of these questions. He bit his lip and finally settled on questions of his own. "I should be the one asking you that, lifting someone when they are just walking in the street, does everyone just not care about personal space?" He growled this slightly.

"I come from Earth, yes we call it that," Conan muttered slightly, giving that much away. "No I do not know him, and I don't even know what country you are referring to, I come from Japan."

"I don't know how I got here, I wish I knew myself and how to get home!" Conan said irate. "Yes, I am a child and no I am not a midget!" he shouted, his height was a sensitive issue for him. He did not go into his 'occupation' because of not wanting to stir any more interest in Lyra.

"CONAN!" a shout came and Conan groaned, so much for not giving his name. Lyra's eyes lit up even as Pinkie bounded up to the small group.

"Thank goodness, we thought you would run back to the Everfree Forest, and it is dangerous in there," AppleJack said.

Rainbow looked slightly irate but had followed as well, her hooves crossed over her chest even as she hovered at four feet in the air. She watched the proceedings a bit bored.

"Um…can you please put the hooman down," Fluttershy said politely and quietly. "He does not look happy about being carried…"

"It is human, not hooman" Lyra said, even though she did place Conan down. The boy looked highly grateful to be earth bound once more.

All the ponies looked to Conan as if questioning Lyra's pronunciation and he sighed.

"She is right about that," he finally admitted as Twilight frowned.

"Then why didn't you correct us before?" she asked.

"Because I was, and still am not really concerned about that right now," Conan frowned slightly. "Right now I am more concerned about getting home."

"Oh, so you are finally going to admit we exist now," Rainbow snorted at him, as she glared slightly.

"Yes, as reluctant as I am to do so," Conan added looking ragged.

"Hmph, I don't see why you are so reluctant to admit we exist," Rarity said, fanning herself lightly with a hoof. "All of this excitement is stressing me out, and frazzling my mane!"

Conan's eyebrow twitched and he whacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "So sorry," he growled, his tone was biting.

"Maybe we can talk to the princesses about this, maybe they have a way of getting you home," Twilight said in thought. Conan hid his joy at the thought of meeting even more ponies. Joy being a very loose word right now…

"Fine, how can I meet them," Conan said.

AppleJack said "We would have to travel to Canterlot, and to do that we would have to take the train."

"What train? And how quickly can we get there?" Conan asked obviously eager to follow this lead.

"Follow me~" Pinkie said and bounced away, leading the group towards the train station. Lyra made to follow, but Bon Bon dragged her off. They had things to do, and they were not going to travel to Canterlot just to follow some human around.

Lyra was very disappointed and hoped that they came back again before Conan went home, but she did not want Bon Bon mad at her and followed.

AN: Well that ends chapter 4. Remember Follows and Faves are nice, but reviews are the adrenaline that fuel my desire to write the next chapter. More reviews, means a quicker chapter. :D Thanks for all the support thus far and I will see you next time~


	5. And There Goes Logic Again

AN: Oh ho….yes~ Thank you episode 10~ I need not have writer's block any more things are wonderful. Conan you are going to hate me this chapter XDD but oh man…this is going to be fun~

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or My Little Pony. Gosho Aoyama and Hasbro/Laurent Faust do, respectively.

Responses to Reviews:

Sg91: He has to if he wants to find a way home XD Yeah the chapters come as slices of life, and when plot bunnies bite. I try to make them longer each time I write, but it is hard D: I will try a bit harder as well.

Pikeacutie25: As well as he can…well…until this chapter came out XD being three feet shorter than you usually are must be irritating as all hell XD. Lyra is a pony in the MLP universe that is a background pony. Fanon states that she has an interest in human mythology. So I had to have her in there XD

Guest: LOL I am glad that someone knew her immediately. Poor Conan indeed, still trying to sort things out and still getting man handled XD

Leviathantamer: XD I know he just does not like to work with me, he wants to figure things out as he goes. That…could take a while XD He just wants to get home, people may be growing worried, at least he thinks so. YAY, thanks for the follow ^^

The walk towards the train was quiet, the ponies were still trying to gauge Conan's reactions and Conan was still trying to sort this all out in his mind. So one would assume at least that walk would be rather uneventful…they would assume wrong however.

"Why, Hello my little ponies" a voice crept out of the shadows, startling every pony there.

"What in the hay is he doing here?!" Rainbow said with an annoyed snort.

"Still as rude as usual I see," the voice continued. "Your consistency is admirable, but rather dull."

"Hello, Discord" she called out even as the other ponies looked vaguely uneasy. A shape shifted deep within the shadows, sliding out even as Rainbow frowned. A horse head emerged from the forest, followed by a long body, composed of a serpent's tail, an eagle's claw, two mismatched horns, a goat's leg, and a lion's paw.

Conan's jaw dropped to the forest floor as the being slithered out. His logic, which he had been nursing and trying to repair, shattered again loudly. His eye twitched, this was impossible; there were no creatures that looked like this! Even ponies at least made some sense, visually speaking, even with the odd colors, wings, or horn.

This thing…did not make any sense visually speaking at all. It looked like someone had grabbed a favorite part of an animal and sewn it all together. Also…it was hovering! The wings were not moving at all, and the thing's red and yellow eyes were on him.

He was rendered rather speechless by this new assault on his sanity, so Discord slithered closer. "How interesting, I have not seen a human in eons," he commented mischievously. "Quite the party people they were," he said recalling fond memories.

"Then again, they kind of partied themselves out of existence…but that is not important," he said as he leaned closer to examine Conan. "And who are you?" he said running an eagle claw talon down Conan's face.

That spurred the boy into action, cringing back a step. "Don't touch me" he said rather irately and cursed, "So much for this being a hallucination…"

Discord blinked and then grinned widely, "Me? A hallucination? Oh, that is a new one, I like him" he said with a devious grin.

Twilight rolled her eyes slightly, "Look, we are a bit busy here and trying to move quickly," she said.

"And why is that?" Discord inquired as he allowed himself to land on the solid ground, standing near Fluttershy.

"We need to find a way to get him home," Rainbow informed him.

"Yeah, he said that we don't really exist so he has to get home," Pinkie added ears drooping slightly.

Conan winced, and opened his mouth to apologize. After all…it was not their fault that they looked different than his logic was used to.

"Oh, really now," Discord interrupted Conan and the boy looked warily at him. He snapped his fingers and Conan was sitting in a therapist's couch rather suddenly. He looked shocked as Discord hovered over him, now wearing glasses and holding a pad of paper.

"How did you come to the conclusion that ponies do not exist?" Discord as, adjusting his spectacles as he stared at Conan.

Conan frowned, "It is not that, where I come from they do exist, they just do not talk…or have wings….or magic…" he muttered. He stood up and he glared at the creature of chaos. "I want to see your Ph.D."

Discord grinned and pulled off a piece of paper off his note pad. He showed it to Conan, grinning the entire time.

"…This is not real," he said rather plainly. It was a crudely drawn signature that claimed that Discord could be a therapist.

"You don't know that for certain," he said tearing off the paper and eating it. Twilight twitched in memory, glaring slightly as the creature only grinned at her.

"You know…it is very sad though you cannot see this world as it should be seen. All that silly logic getting in the way,~" he said to Conan.

Conan was wary, his tone had changed and he was obviously planning something. "I happen to like my logic, thank you very much," he snarled.

Discord grinned slightly, in such a way that even the other ponies grew wary.

"It is just making your head hurt, I can see you are in pain," Discord said dramatically putting his hand to his head.

"It is just so sad to see someone in pain…because of their flaws" he said hiding a grin from Conan still looking saddened.

"What do you mean by that?" Conan growled slightly.

"What if I could take away that pesky logic?" Discord said leaning over Conan now. Conan saw multi-colored rings erupt from Discord's pupils. "What if Discord could make it all better~"

Conan felt rather dizzy, his eyes beginning to mimic the strange pattern in the creature's eyes. He could not formulate an argument, because he could not think of one. What the hell was going on?

"DISCORD!" six voices shouted at once.

Conan felt his feet leave the ground and he was pulled back to Twilight. He felt his mind clear, and he noticed he was surrounded by a purple aura. The color of her magic, he recalled that now.

"You do NOT use that power," Twilight shouted, her eyes looking very angry.

"Even if he doesn't believe in us, that ain't an excuse to do that to him!" AppleJack agreed.

Discord snorted slightly, "Aren't you tired of all his annoyance towards us?!"

"Well, maybe a little…" Rainbow admitted, causing the other ponies to glare at her.

"You should apologize for doing that," Rarity said, tossing her mane.

"What happened?" Conan asked, still trying to catch up to the events that had just unfolded in front of him.

"Discord was going to make you the opposite of who you really are," Pinkie explained.

Conan looked confused by this, how in the world would he have done that?! He frowned however, this was a world of definite impossibilities. If Discord existing was a fact, why not that kind of magic?

"Yes, Discord," Fluttershy flew up to him and crossed her hooves in front of her. "You will apologize," she added.

"Pfffft, why?! I was trying to help," he growled slightly.

"You know how it feels to not be accepted or try to be changed by everypony…" Fluttershy said quietly to him.

Discord looked sad slightly and then sighed.

"I apologize…I never did get your name, I was just trying to help my only friend," he finally admitted.

Conan took a moment to verify the credibility of the words that he spoke then tentatively said "Thank you, and I apologize as well."

"I still don't understand any of this, but it is not right to take it out on any of you, you are trying to help me," he said "I am extremely grateful for that."

"My name is Conan, by the way" he added to Discord who nodded.

Discord coughed slightly, "So…where were you ponies heading before I came along? The princesses correct?" he said.

"Yes, maybe they will know why Conan is here…or maybe have a way to send him home at least," Twilight explained.

Discord grinned slightly, "Well, I could perhaps be of assistance in that arena, at the very least I could aid the princesses."

"Besides, I have not seen Luna in so long, I think I will tag along," he decided suddenly.

"Are you sure that's-" Rainbow began before Fluttershy nudged her.

"You can come, but you should be on your best behavior," Fluttershy said firmly.

Discord magicked up a top hat, "I will be positively charming."

The other ponies looked unsure but they consented. Fluttershy could usually keep Discord in line after all, she had reformed him.

"All right," Twilight said reluctantly. Conan nodded as well, he was not sure about this, but any help was appreciated.

"We need to get to the train, then we can decide what to do once we get to Canterlot," Twilight added.

The group murmured their consents and they set off once more.

AN: Oh man, I don't think I have ever wrote so quickly before in my life XDD. Oh well, I really wanted this one out for Discord. That was fun :D also keep in mind I am kind of a novice and I tried to keep him in character as much as possible. Anyway, as you saw~ Reviews make me write faster~~ So please, feed the hungry authoress reviews and perhaps I will be able to keep this speed up. It is really nice to read your reviews and they do drive my writing, so thanks so much ^^ And I will see you, next chapter.


	6. Off To Canterlot We Go

AN: Another week-ish another chapter :D Well this one was interesting and harder to write because it is time for the main plot to rear its head…but only slightly~ I will be responding to reviewers then it is chapter time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or My Little Pony. They belong to Gosho Aoyama and Lauren Faust/Hasbro.

Responses to Reviewers:

Sg91: Yep, that was fun to write. Discord is still a trickster, despite being reformed~

Leviathantamer: Certainly not I~ Conan does though, it is how he functions XD

Pikacutie25: it would have been interesting yeah, but take someone like Conan who is dutiful and full of justice. Now reverse him. O.O I would need an M-rated fanfic for that….

Mars17: I know right XD Conan does not like being huggled though, darn his punches!

Tails3491: No worries :D Oh I am glad their personalities are shining a bit. It is hard to write for so many characters XD. And I am glad it is still funny as well :D

Skyler Kelloe: Well, there are two reasons. One is that most people who are reading this are from America and use the first name, last name formatting. Not last name, first name. The second reason is I am just used to writing it that way XD not a good reason, but a true one.

It was decided at the train station that Discord would be riding on top of the train, and would be holding onto Conan as well. Twilight had insisted because Discord was still rather infamous in all of Ponyville and they did not want anypony to panic.

Also, Conan was not a part of this world and that was blatantly apparent to anyone who might see him. It was better for now, until they got to Princess Celestia to keep a low profile

"WHAT?!" Conan yelped as they practically decided his fate without his input. "I am going to be stuck with him?!" he said as he gestured wildly at Discord.

Discord harrumphed slightly, "What is wrong with that?"

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!" Conan snarled.

"You could not even lift me, shrimp" Discord grinned at him.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Conan snarled angrily.

"Um…you two…" Fluttershy tried to interrupt them arguing, it was not going to solve anything after all.

"Shrimpy, shrimpy, shrimp-cakes~" Discord taunted, and patted his head slightly as he grinned at Conan's rapidly angering features.

"AT LEAST I MAKE SENSE VISUALLY!" he snapped.

"YOU TWO STOP!" Fluttershy shouted, startling both Discord and Conan. She gave them both a glare that rivaled glares Conan had seen Ran give him.

"Discord, you apologize for calling Conan short," she said firmly. "And Conan, please calm down" she added as Conan nodded slightly dumbfounded. She was more intimidating than he would have originally thought…

"But he is short…" both Discord and Rainbow commented. Conan's left eyebrow twitched slightly in irritation.

"He is not really all that short, I mean he is taller than Scootaloo and the others, so please be considerate," Fluttershy told them both.

"…Who is Scootaloo?" Conan sighed; these names were also growing stranger with each passing second.

"A filly," Twilight said softly.

"And an apprentice and my surrogate little sister," Rainbow added and gave Conan a look clearly daring him to say anything bad about her, and face her wrath.

Conan only nodded slightly, not rising to the bait. Discord looked away innocently, maybe they would forget he owed an apology.

"Discord," Fluttershy said warningly, the creature frowned deeply.

"Sorry" he snorted, obviously not fully sincere. However Conan did not press the issue further and the matter was dropped.

"We should get going," AppleJack said as they heard the whistle of the train approaching.

Discord grinned and scooped up Conan who practically squawked. "We will see you ladies, after the ride," he said and he flew up to the roof of the train.

The other ponies all boarded the train and took their seats.

"I hope Conan will be okay with Discord," Twilight commented.

"Yeah, those two get along worse than AppleJack and I arguing over a fashion piece," Rarity commented as she sat near the aisle. She wanted to be away from the window and the breeze.

AppleJack snorted slightly, "They get along way worse than that, I don't think I have seen two people so different."

"Well…maybe they can learn to get along at least," Fluttershy said hopefully. However incredulous looks from all her friends caused her to fidget slightly.

"Well….they could" she said a bit stubborn, after all Discord had been improving bit by bit after his reformation.

"We'll see I guess," Twilight conceded and looked out the window as the train sped to Canterlot.

()()()()()()()

Conan was frowning deeply as he was tucked under Discord's lion paw as the train rode through the town.

"Be careful, if you frown that much, your face will stick that way" Discord said smirking at him slightly.

"Shut up," Conan growled slightly, very irate with this entire situation.

"You know if you were not so hostile, maybe you would not be so fun to tease~" Discord said to Conan, still grinning.

"Maybe if you could control yourself-" Conan snarled, but they were interrupted by the sound of someone screaming.

They both went silent, shocked. Conan immediately scanned the area for the source of the scream and he saw a strange looking pony with fangs, and wings with holes in them. He saw that it appeared to be trying to draw a grey Pegasus pony with yellow eyes out of the window.

The Pegasus was the one screaming, trying to break free from the odd looking creature.

"What the?" Discord said in shock, he had not seen a changeling in years! Conan ducked out from under Discord's arm and allowed himself to slip down the roof, towards the creature.

"Hey!" Discord yelped, Conan could really hurt himself if he was not careful or fall off the train!

"HEY YOU LET GO!" Conan shouted, apparently not hearing Discord as he shouted at the creature. It looked up, only to get a red sneaker right in its face, both of them sliding down the train now.

The Pegasus beat its wings and escaped from the changeling's hold as Conan and it slid down the train.

Discord let go slightly of the train's roof, sliding down as well now as Conan and the changeling fought each other. Conan was attempting to kick the creature and it was trying to bite him.

Discord sighed in relief as he felt the train slowing down, they had to pin down this creature quickly and get it to Twilight!

()()()()()()()

The ride to Canterlot was fairly uneventful for the ponies, except for one loud crashing sound from the roof. All the ponies winced and looked at each other, even as the passengers all looked at each other in concern.

Twilight rushed out of the cab only to have something fall in front of her.

"Watch out!" Conan shouted suddenly and he jumped off the roof and tackled the thing that had fallen off the roof.

"Twilight, don't let that thing get away!" Discord snapped as well.

Twilight stood dumbfounded as Conan grappled with a minion of the changeling army. The changeling knocked Conan off with a head butt, and it screeched at them all slightly, before taking off and flying away.

Conan winced and held his head slightly in pain. The other ponies came out and Rainbow gaped. "Was that a changeling?!" she snapped and prepared to fly off after it.

"It was…but Rainbow stay here, we can tell the Princess while we are here, besides if we follow it, it may be a trap," Twilight stated firmly.

"What happened up there?" Rarity asked in shock, her blue eyes widening.

"That…thing tried to drag a Pegasus off the train" Conan said growling and rubbing his head slightly. "I don't know what it was trying to do…but the Pegasus REALLY did not want to go with it," Conan commented.

"Well of course not," Pinkie interjected, "Changelings are the worst partyers ever!"

"We need to inform the princesses, come on, we can discuss it more in depth there," Twilight said.

Discord helped Conan to his feet and they followed after Twilight, into the inner city of Canterlot and towards Princess Celestia's castle.

AN: Oh, hello main plot~ *GRINS EVILLY* well that is another chapter, no princesses till next time. Sorry about that XD but this scene was too good to pass up in my mind~ Reviews are very much appreciated (and are still like little adrenaline shots to me :D), and I will see you next chapter.


	7. Pretty Pony Princesses

AN: Here we are, another chapter of Stranger in Equestria, this is my most developed fic yet, but that is fun XD. First I will respond to reviewers and then we will start this party~

Sg91: Yes! XDDD Conan can focus on something now, that will help him survive here, and it highlights his abilities.

RoxyConan-Kun: Getting paired with Discord will ruin many days XD And of course the changeling is just the icing on the cake. Maybe, I hope so for him too XD

Leviathantamer: (Was responded to in a PM)

Tails3491: Thanks, it is hard to do Discord justice, after his reformation he deserves a chance to show himself that he can be…semi-good XD Conan is just a little danger seeker, if there is any, he will find it. But that is what is fun about his character. The chaos of this almost helps, at least in the MLP universe. Yeah, that would have been a better line XD I think Conan is TRYING not to sink to his level…time will tell if he succeeds XD Here is your chapter~

Pikacutie25: He will not be having a good day with shape shifting creatures XD

Browntown747: Thanks ^^ and here is more.

Reader238: He would have a mini aneurysm XD but he would respect her a lot more.

Reid hinds: Soon, and maybe. I use Japanese names only, so I won't change it. Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa is his name in Japanese. Plus in this fic, he will be staying Conan no antidote here XD

)()()()()()()()

The odd bunch headed quickly to the center of Canterlot, where the castle rested. Pegasi guards were standing guard and holding staffs. As the group neared, the staffs lowered and crossed, so the group could not pass.

Conan went wide eyed at this as Twilight frowned slightly.

"Hello!" Pinkie said waving enthusiastically to the stoic group of guards.

"C-Can we pass please? I-I mean…if that's okay with you?" Fluttershy said shyly. She yelped when they turned to glare at her and went to hide behind Conan, who was close by.

"HEY! We need to see the princess!" Rainbow snapped at them.

"Calm down, Rainbow" AppleJack said and grabbed her tail with a chomp of her teeth. She brought her irate friend back to the ground as Rarity walked forward.

"This is absolutely dreadful, we need to inform the princess of what we just saw" Rarity said and then lowered her eyelashes. "Surely you strong, handsome guards could let us in~"

The pegasi all glared at her in response and appeared to cross the staffs more firmly.

Rarity looked aghast and she snorted slightly, and then wandered back to the group.

Twilight trotted forward and looked at them as sternly as she could. "We need to see Princess Celestia," she said.

"The princess is busy," the guard leading the troop said to her, his blue eyes narrowed at her.

"This is a matter of Equestrian security!" Twilight said firmly, her eyes narrowing at the pegasi.

The group looked at each other, they knew this was the group that had defeated Nightmare Moon and the changelings. "All right Miss Sparkle…go ahead" they said moving their staffs.

"Thank you," Twilight sid and led the group inside.

"What is that?!" they were stopped as they gaped at Conan.

The boy frowned slightly as Twilight said "A human, he is not the matter of security but he is a witness."

The pegasi all looked guarded but they nodded and allowed them passage into the castle. Twilight led the group after the pegasi let them in and headed to the main inner chambers, where her teacher resided.

()()()()()

"Dear Sister, there have been reports of odd occurrences all throughout Equestria," a firm voice stated within the chambers. The group stopped moving forward except for Discord.

"Why if it isn't Dear Luna" he flew into the room and hovered over the lunar princess with a fanged grin. "My, hasn't it been a thousand years? We don't chat enough~"

"Twilight Sparkle, what are you and Discord doing here?" Celestia said to the group as Discord waved cheerfully at the glaring Luna.

"Princess, we wanted to talk with you about two things. First off, we noticed a changeling on our trip into Canterlot," Twilight said trotting forward to her teacher.

Celestia frowned worriedly as Luna said "That would explain the odd occurrences…"

"What other odd occurrences have there been?" Conan piped up, startling both Luna and Celestia.

"Twilight…who is this?" Luna asked peering at Conan warily.

"This is Conan, he claims to not be of this world and he witnessed the changeling attack," Twilight said.

"Witnessed? He stopped it from getting that Pegasus," Rainbow said, after all they had gotten story from Conan as they had walked in.

Both princesses were surprised at this. "Really?" Luna said peering at him closely, "Someone so small?" she said.

Conan just ground his teeth, don't anger the royalty, it was not worth it.

"Yeah!" Pinkie shouted gleefully, "He beat it up like "BAM WHAM, BOOM!" she jumped around striking Kung fu poses.

"Pinkie, please settle down," Rarity said, concerned of the proper etiquette to address the princesses.

"Thank you," Celestia said thankfully. "It is hard to watch over this entire kingdom and your help is gratefully appreciated."

"It was nothing," Conan murmured slightly, he wanted to get back to the matter at hand. What other odd occurrences had there been?

"We should introduce ourselves…I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria and raiser of the sun."

"I am Princess Luna, Co-Ruler of Equestria, and raiser of the moon and stars."

"….what?" Conan said blankly, his expression growing confused and slightly annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked respectfully.

"…YES" Conan snapped suddenly startling the group. He had been trying to accept this world's logic but this was just too much. The phenomenon was already explained in his world! "You raise the sun and the moon respectively?! That is not possible!"

"The phenomenon of the sun or moon being 'raised' is caused by the rotation of the earth itself, NOT caused by magical, flying ponies!" he finally finished.

The entire group gaped as Discord started laughing hard "Oh! This is great! I thought I was the only one who could make Celestia have that face!" he laughed loudly hovering in the air. "Forget anything I said before, Conan you are good in my books!" he started laughing again.

"Princess, please forgive him," Twilight said quickly as both princess continued to gape.

"He ain't from this world," AppleJack added quickly.

"Pl-Please don't banish him!" Fluttershy added in a quiet shout, "He is just really not used to our ways…I mean…he is confused."

Conan ground his teeth once more and sighed loudly, but he said "I am sorry…for my overreaction" he sounded as if he were struggling to say this.

"It is all right, Conan," Celestia said as she finally managed to close her jaw. The group shot a glare at Discord who was still laughing, undeterred by the many stares he was receiving.

"Okay…." Conan muttered, he needed something to focus on, ANYTHING else. "What are these strange occurrences that have been happening."

Celestia looked to Luna who stepped forward slightly.

"Ponies have been disappearing for days on end, but they do return…but when they do they act strangely," Luna said softly. "However, they do still take care of their families and handle their jobs, and they just explained they took a small vacation…but something does not sit right with us."

Conan frowned softly, this did sound odd, why did they vanish?

"There have been no witnesses to their leaving, and none to their return," Luna said. "They just suddenly…return."

"Twilight, since you are here," Celestia began, "I must ask that you investigate these odd instances."

"Princess, we also wanted to ask if we could find a way to get Conan home," Twilight said.

"I am sorry, but until we discover the reason for this, we cannot do anything," Celestia said softly. Discord had finally calmed down as well, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I understand," Conan said quietly and he frowned in thought. "Maybe I can help, I am a detective."

"If you feel you could, we would appreciate it," Celestia said.

Twilight nodded and said, "We will look princess, where should we start?"

"The majority of the cases have been in Ponyville, I would start there," Luna said.

"Thank you, and we will," Twilight said as they all bowed. Conan did the same after a slight hesitation and Discord did not at all grinning still.

The group then left the chambers to discuss, and to head back to Ponyville.

AN: There we go another chapter ^^ Thanks for all the support. It really does urge me to continue and not just drop this. I await your reviews and will see you next chapter.


	8. Fashion Disaster Distraction

Hi everyone, I know this is late. However, classes for me started up agains with harsh work, so that is how it will be a bit more. Sorry in advanced, but I am not dropping this any time soon~ On to the reviews~

RoxyConan-kun: Poor, Poor Conan. Whenever he thinks he can finally at least accept things, he gets another curveball like that! However he is too much fun to tease~

Pikacute25: Oh, the temptation was too much~ He needs the case XD Focus calms him down immensely.

LeviathanTamer: Yeah, I am not that great at describing things D: sorry. I will try to improve. The friendship scale is the best scale~

Reid Hinds: I will post things when I can, and maybe sometime soon, it takes time to develop things like that.

Guest: Yes, Conan go indeed! Thanks, I worked pretty hard on this chapter, and the one coming up right now~ Conan is so logical, he HAD to contradict them, it is in his nature~ Yay mysteries! They always add needed plot and suspense as well, I can't wait to write it. Other people may be coming, or may not~ We will see~ *Twirls evil mustache*

Nika: Now he can think about other things than colored ponies breaking his brain XD

Oakwyrm: I am glad you are enjoying it thus far :D I am a bit busy, but I will post always when I can. College and work SUCK. XD I love both shows too, and thanks *Blushes happily* I have never been called genius before…

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They belong to Gosho Aoyama, and Lauren Faust/Hasbro respectively.

Onward to the story!

()()()()()()()()()

The group made it back to PonyVille without further incident, and they left the carriage. Discord peeked from his rooftop seat with a grin, holding onto Conan slightly.

"If we keep doing this, I need to be able to ride with you, or at the very least not with him," Conan growled slightly. Oddly, his hair was a bright florescent pink, with blue stripes.

"Aw, I thought we were just starting to get along Conan," Discord said with a slight smirk.

"We were, until you started changing my hair odd colors," Conan snorted slightly and said, "You are really starting to remind me of a thief in my dimensions…and I don't like it."

"Something tells me that he and I would get along swimmingly,~" Discord teased and swam through the air as if to prove his point.

"…How did you know it was a he?" Conan muttered and Discord looked briefly nervous, however his questions were stopped by a slight snerking sound.

AppleJack had a hoof over her snout, trying desperately not to laugh out loud at Conan's hair style. Rainbow took no such concessions, laughing on the ground uproariously along with Pinkie.

Conan's flat look sharpened into an annoyed glare as the other ponies looked a bit nervous at the three laughing.

"That is an absolute wreck of a style," Rarity lamented slightly, brushing his hair slightly with a hoof to get it out of his face.

"I would have to agree with you, I want my normal hair back," Conan said a bit petulantly with a pointed glare at Discord.

"I mean your other style was not that great either…" Rarity continued with a thoughtful look as Conan dead panned at this information.

"OH, this would be a fantastic time to test some new dyes for manes I have wanted to try out!" Rarity shouted excitedly.

Conan paled slightly as Discord joined in the laughing as well.

"N-No…I mean" Conan stammered as a slightly manic light entered Rarity's eyes at the thought of doing over the first human to visit Equestria, never mind the fact he was male.

"Come along now, visiting a new world must warrant a new style," Rarity said as her horn glowed blue slightly.

Conan was surrounded by a blue aura and dragged off by the unicorn as he winced slightly.

"Oh, this should be good," Discord smirked as he flew after them as well following, and Rainbow, Pinkie, and AppleJack were quick to follow.

"GUYS!" Twilight said in irritation, her eyes narrowing slightly. "What about the changelings?!" she shouted as she quickly followed, even though she was ignored.

"O-Oh…my" Fluttershy lamented slightly and flew after Twilight, trying to calm her down slightly.

()()()()()()()()()

Rarity dragged Conan into her boutique and allowed the rest of the group in as well. Conan winced at the décor, he could already tell that this was not going to end well for him.

"I am KEEEPING what I am wearing right now, on!" he snapped quickly, at least establishing some ground rules. "Besides, I doubt anything you have could fit my…anatomy" he said firmly.

Rarity pouted and said "Oh, I suppose you are right…hmm let's see, I don't normally do manes but you are in such need, how could I ignore it?" Rarity nodded slightly, "I mean I have only really done a mane once, but that is not a problem, I did fantastically."

"Discord could just change it back" Conan bit out slightly, ignoring the laugh from the chaotic being.

"Oh, here we are!" she said and pulled out a bottle of blond dye.

Conan gaped slightly, "Uh…I had dark brown hair."

"Haven't you always wanted to try something new?" Rarity said and dumped it on him without his consent.

Conan squawked slightly in shock, that stuff was cold! Rarity gently put her gloves on and rubbed the stuff into Conan's hair before washing her hooves quickly as well.

"There, that should do it, just wear this for a while and then I will wash it out," she said placing a cap on Conan's head.

Uproarious laughter met this sight, from three very amused ponies and one very amused draconequus.

Conan's face turned red with both embarrassment and rage but he snorted and looked away from them slightly.

"Rarity, are you sure this is the best time to be doing this-" Twilight interjected though she froze at the sight of Conan.

"…go ahead everyone else is not holding back" he snorted in annoyance.

Twilight just blinked and shook her head slightly, "We should be looking for clues as to where the changelings are!"

"I would have to agree," Conan muttered slightly.

"Oh, Oh" Pinkie said suddenly halting in her laughter, startling Fluttershy as well. The yellow Pegasus fell over like a fainting goat may do, with a squeak.

"Sorry, Fluttershy," Pinkie said and quickly helped her to her hooves. She looked sheepish before continuing.

"You are right lowly assistant who makes obvious points, we must look for clues!" Pinkie shouted.

Twilight rolled her eyes, but let the comment slide adding "Well of course."

Conan frowned slightly, even as Rarity removed the cap and set to removing the dye. "How are you so sure it is these…changeling things? I mean it is true one was kidnapping someone, but that does not necessarily mean they are the culprits. Are there any possible suspects? I mean, just one being is a very short suspect list…"

"Well, whenever one has eliminated the impossible, whatever remains , however improbable, must be the truth," Twilight said causing Conan's jaw to drop to the floor. "I mean, it is odd that the changelings are up to their tricks again…since they were banished but there are no other possibilities."

"Where did you hear that saying?!" he said quickly, startling Twilight.

"Oh, I read it in a mystery novel about a fictional detective named Coltlock Hooves," she said smiling faintly.

Conan was wide eyed and shocked at this knowledge but he smiled faintly after assessing it, at least this world had SOME logic.

"There!" Rarity exclaimed suddenly causing Conan to wince. "It looks so much better darling," she gushed and nudged him into a mirror.

Conan gaped at the near yellow color his hair tone had now and he whined slightly. "This is not exactly what I had in mind…" he muttered.

"It does look different," Fluttershy murmured a bit and then nudged Discord slightly, giving him a glare.

"Oh, all right," he muttered and he snapped his fingers, changing Conan's hair color back to normal.

Rarity frowned and sighed with annoyance, "Well I guess if that is what you like…I cannot fight you too much on it, but the blond DID look better," she added in a snort.

Conan looked relieved and he said, "Thanks…we should get to work though," he added quickly before someone decided his eye color was strange.

"Conan is right," Twilight said firmly, tapping her hoof on the ground. "Let's go and look around Ponyville and see if anything is amiss."

With this plan in mind, the group set off once more, eager to help the world in any way they could.

()()()()(

There we go chapter 8 :D Hopefully the next one does not take as long, but with classes…we will see. Remember, reviews are my adrenaline shots, get me working faster if I know people like it still. Also thanks for the support guys :D see y'all next time~


	9. HIATUS

(Hiatus)

Yes, I am sorry everyone who was expecting a new chapter, but life has been busy lately and I have run out of ideas for this story. Also Reid hinds, I am not doing your ideas, so don't send them to me please (Look for your harems somewhere else, it is not that kind of story). I have recently gotten a full time job, and I need to focus on that. In a few weeks when I settle in I may pick this up again. Sorry for the bad news, and I will pick this up again as quickly as I can.


End file.
